The present invention relates to an apparatus for coating articles with a coating material. More particularly, the invention relates to a vibratory apparatus for the coating of articles, such as candy pieces, with discrete coating materials.
In the field of candy manufacturing it is often necessary to coat candy pieces, such as chocolates, with discrete coating materials such as nuts, coconut shavings, jimmies, etc. Presently, there is not believed to be a versatile, inexpensive apparatus which may be used by candy manufacturers to effectively coat such articles. In fact, many such coating operations are performed by hand. Hand coating operations are not desirable due to the shortages of economical labor and because such procedures are unduly time consuming.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for coating candy pieces with discrete coating materials. A further object of the invention is to provide a coating apparatus which may easily and economically be used with existing candy manufacturing processes and apparatuses. Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for crating candy pieces and the like in an efficient and rapid manner. These and other objects of the invention will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading the following disclosure.